The story of the vampire queen/Chapter 13
Chapter Thirteen Lovin' Me AN: Remember last chapter? Well dat waus supsenseful wasnt it ya rite? poor ariana geting kidnaped me mark hes such a cunt. :O SO anyeay. CHapter 13 Mark nunnery me in2 de trunk of de car dat he was driving. i only had a chance 2 look nd see dat it was a red car wit blu poka dots b4 Mark blindfolded me arund da eyes. i started 2 cry and cry. i new i was going to be raped nd injured by mark. I had been betrayed by sll the bois n my life. damien and mark, brothers in blood, i tought u both loved me, how hast thou forsaken me? i kicked and scremaede and marks futile embrace. i cremed sadly. "NOO!" Mark screamed. "NO, MARK NO PLEASE DONT FUCKING DO THIS PLEZ! ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT U BITCH HE ROARED. U HAD UR CHANCE WIT ME ND U BLUE IT. ALL I EVER WANTED TO BE WAS UR FRIEND. I DIDNT EVER WANT TO STEAL U AWAY FROM DAMIVEN AND WHY WOULD I? HE'S MY BROTHER, MY COUSIN FOR SEVEN YEARS. I LOVE HIM AS A BROTHER TO ME. HE MEANS SO MUCH TO ME BUT THEN YOU CAME AND RUINED IT. YOU MADE HIM EVIL. I HATE U! I WANT U TO SUFFER DA WAY I SUFFRED. FUCK U"!" I burst into tears. I didnt no da ttt mark felt dat wasu about me. i thot we warehouse friends. "mark" i sad in a sexy vo ice/ "i um, Damien and i are thru. it turns out hes a faggot. oh martk." i moenaed. "let me out of here and I'll show u how good i am." "too little too late cunt" he sad and got in2 de car. he sipped up the body bag and started 2 driv away. i was creaming. mark and i drove 2 a cassle. there i saw something wich mad my blood boil. DADDDY! "Daddy" i sad sad. "what are you doing here" "u will marry edward cullen" sad daddy and pinted to him. "damien is nt worthy of u." "I NO HE ISNT BUT I WONT TALL HIM MARRY HIM OK BECAUSE I'M AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN GOTTA LIVE MY OWN LIFE." i CREMED. "PLEASE DADDY NO!" I screemed. daddy locked me in the callar. DAMIEN'S POV. I woke from my depressed slumber to notice Saragent Neff cuming 2wards me. "Dai-Dai" he sad. i got dressed and ran out. "look" there was a note. i read it. DEAR DAMIEN FUCKING THORN. WE HAVE UR GIRLFRIEND, THAT BITCH. I THINK WE ARE GOING TO KILL HER MWAHAHAHA. U LOSE U CUNT. FROM, ANIMOUSE. I fell to my knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" I scremed. Ariana, my one true love, she was gone! It was all my fault. "It's all my fault" i told to sergent neff. he runned over and hugged me. "we must save her." "Quick! To the Thornmobile!" and then we were off. ANP YAYA Damiens cuming 2 de rescue! Characters *Mark *Ariana *Damien *Aro *Edward (mentioned) *Neff Notes Chapter 13